


Драбблы по Хорнблауэру

by ilera



Category: Hornblower (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Episode Related, Fluff and Humor, Hornblower: Loyalty, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene, one chapter - one fanfic, несколько драбблов под одной шапкой
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-10
Updated: 2011-06-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22631578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilera/pseuds/ilera
Summary: Действие происходит сразу после окончания решающего боя в конце фильма "Loyalty".
Relationships: Horatio Hornblower/Edward Pellew, William Bush/Andre Cotard
Kudos: 2





	1. Close Quarters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Действие происходит сразу после окончания решающего боя в конце фильма "Loyalty".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> 

Котар осознал, что они победили, не тогда, когда прекратился звон сабель или грохот от выстрелов. Не тогда, когда он ухватился за предложенную руку и заставил себя подняться. Не тогда, когда, облокотившись на плечо союзника, оглядел поле боя. И даже не после слившихся в едином крике "Урааааа!" и обнимающихся солдат.  
Он не заметил, что сидит на земле, пока не обнаружил над собой расплывающееся лицо Буша. Такое лицо категорически не подходило лейтенанту. Его можно было назвать невозмутимым и даже жестким, но никак не расплывающимся... Интересно, ранение в руку всегда так влияет на рассудок?  
Неожиданно расплывающееся лицо оказалось на одном с ним уровне.  
— Майор, вы меня слышите?  
— Qu'est-ce?...  
— Что?  
— Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Qu'est-ce que tu fais? (1)  
— Говорите же по-английски, — сказал Буш, ощупывая правую руку Котара. — Ничего страшного, царапина.  
Теперь Буш стал раздваиваться. Один Буш уже проблема, а два... Котар закрыл глаза, пытаясь сосредоточиться. Почему так тяжело думать, merde (2)?! В ушах зашумело.  
Чужие пальцы прикоснулись к его затылку и ощупали голову.  
— Сможете идти, майор?  
Котар открыл глаза и с удивлением обнаружил, что привалился к плечу Буша.  
— Oui (3).  
— Что случилось, мистер Буш? — раздался другой голос.  
— У месье Котара сотрясение мозга, капитан.  
— Он терял сознание?  
— Когда я его нашел, он лежал в отключке, — кивнул Буш.  
Всегда точный в выражениях Буш не мог сказать "в отключке", наверное, ему послышалось.  
— Что ж, нужно отнести его на корабль и показать врачу. Мистер Орок, помогите мистеру Бушу.  
От внезапного рывка к горлу подкатила тошнота.  
— Как вы, месье? — заботливо спросил Хорнблоуэр.  
— Vomir (4). Меня сейчас вывернет.  
— Дышите глубже, сэр, — посоветовал Орок, поддерживая Котара.  
Француз так и сделал, о чем тут же пожалел: от запаха крови, пота и ружейного пороха стало только хуже... Хлесткий удар по щеке и внимательные голубые глаза Буша...  


Резкий запах привел его в чувство.  
Оглядевшись, Котар заметил, что лежит в их общей с Бушем каюте. Рана на руке была перевязана, судовой врач убирал инструменты, а Буш закупоривал пузырек с нюхательной солью.  
— Где кап'тан 'Орнблоуэр? — акцент Котара был сильнее обычного, что сказало Бушу о его состоянии больше, чем осмотр доктора.  
— Зачем он вам?  
— С ним все в порядке? Он не ранен?  
— Нет, майор. Что вы помните?  
— Это шутка? — попытался приподняться Котар. — Думаете, если я ранен, то не смогу вам ответить?  
— Майор, — невозмутимо произнес Буш, толкая его обратно, — вам прекрасно известно, что при сотрясении мозга может быть кратковременная потеря памяти. Судя по выражаемому вами непониманию, вы не помните некоторые события, предшествующие ранению.  
— Я был ранен в руку, а не в голову, — возразил Котар.  
— Значит, ударились при падении.  
— Так с кап'таном...  
— Все в порядке. Если вам больше ничего не нужно, майор, я оставлю вас.  
— Вы, англичане, ужасно педантичны.  
— Вы, наверное, хотели сказать "трудолюбивы"?  
— Я хотел и сказал "педантичны", — вздернул подбородок Котар, но из-за неудобной позы нужный эффект не был достигнут.  
Впрочем, на Буша его манеры не произвели впечатления. Он приложил руку к краю шляпы и вышел. Котар поежился и натянул одеяло до подбородка.  
Почему Буш его так раздражает? На поле боя он готов отдать за англичанина жизнь, но в обыденной жизни подчас хочется придушить зануду. Выбросив из головы все мысли, кроме той, что он зато жив, Котар поудобнее устроил раненую руку и закрыл глаза.  
Проснулся он от шума. Оглядев сквозь ресницы темное помещение, француз вычленил мужской силуэт. При очередном движении мужчины на его лицо упал свет лампы, и Котар узнал Буша. Впрочем, кого он еще ожидал увидеть? Буш искал что-то в своей койке, стоя спиной к Котару, на расстоянии вытянутой руки.  
В очередной раз Котар, любивший просторы, пожалел о тесноте помещения. Однако матросам было хуже: их гамаки, по слухам, разве что не налезали друг на друга (Котар не испытывал ни малейшего желания проверять условия проживания рядового состава).  
В первую ночь на «Хотспуре» Котар, непривычный к таким условиям (кроме тесноты, его беспокоили несвежие простыни), долго не мог заснуть. Следующим утром он проспал завтрак с капитаном, из-за чего Буш, нетерпимый к нарушениям распорядка, был с ним в тот день предельно вежлив. На вторую ночь он так устал, что лег спать, не раздеваясь, за что также получил осуждающий взгляд Буша. На третью он уже не обращал внимания на неудобства. Воистину, к чему только не привыкнешь ради своей страны!  
Следуя естественным позывам, Котар было приподнялся, забыв о руке, и охнул. Буш тут же обернулся и склонился над французом:  
— Вам плохо, майор?  
— Все в порядке, месье Буууш, спасибо.  
— Буш, сэр, — поправил Буш. — Вам точно не нужна помощь? — добавил он, наблюдая за тщетными попытками Котара слезть с подвесной койки, не повредив руку и не потеряв при этом достоинства.  
— Вы что, думаете, я не способен сам встать? — завелся Котар, откидывая голову назад и смерив англичанина высокомерным взглядом.  
Под весом отклонившегося француза, койка подалась назад, и Котар рухнул прямиком в объятья Буша, больно приложившись рукой о твердое плечо. В глазах заплясали искры, и колени подогнулись.  
— Конечно, способны, — раздалось над ухом Котара. — Но мне было бы спокойнее, если бы вы не пытались себя убить.  
— Считайте, что мы квиты, — выдохнул Котар, восстанавливая баланс. — Если 'отите, можете проводить меня наверх, — иронично добавил он, картинно опираясь на локоть лейтенанта.  
— Хочу, — не повел Буш и бровью, направляясь к двери.  
Удивленный, Котар без возражений последовал за ним. Снаружи занимался рассвет. Мидшипмен Чарльз Орок, сменивший на вахте Буша, проследил взглядом за Котаром, но ничего не сказал, лишь приветливо приложил руку к шляпе. Справляя нужду, француз слышал, как Буш выговаривал кому-то за скользкий участок палубы. Котар не видел смысла в чистке палубы ночью, когда матросы все равно делали это утром перед тем, как встанут офицеры. Но так было заведено на флоте, и Буш просто ревностно следил за выполнением правил.  
Закончив дела, он вернулся в каюту, преследуемый по пятам англичанином. Встав около своей койки, он вопросительно посмотрел на Буша, не желая вслух высказывать просьбу. Буш не стал делать вид, что не понял (бесхитростность была одним из качеств, за которое Котар его уважал), и молча придержал койку, чтобы Котар мог в нее влезть. Подождав, пока он укроется одеялом, Буш стал готовиться ко сну (к нескольким оставшимся ему часам). Когда он оглянулся на Котара, тот уже глубоко спал. На этот раз на самом деле спал, а не как полчаса назад — когда его выдало прерывистое дыхание. Зачем он вообще притворялся?  
Майор Андре Котар был переменчивой и вспыльчивой натурой, полной противоположностью Бушу. Через какое-то время Буш перестал пытаться понять его нелогичные поступки, а стал относиться к ним, как к извержению вулкана. Ведь глупо думать предотвратить природную стихию? Скоро капитан Хорнблоуэр высадит этот локальный вулкан на берег, и он перестанет вносить сумятицу в жизнь Буша. Однако эта перспектива почему-то не радовала. Котар, по крайней мере, скрашивал его одиночество, деля с ним каюту. Говорили они не много (а когда говорили, то обычно спорили), но уже присутствие другого человека создавало впечатление наполненности. Кроме того, Котар был храбрым офицером, лояльным союзником и преданным другом — три главные составляющие характера любого мужчины, по мнению Буша.  


Рана Котара к прибытию в Англию зажила, оставив на память тонкий шрам. Когда француз сходил с корабля, он обернулся и помахал рукой Бушу. Тот слегка кивнул. Возможно, они еще встретятся до отъезда Котара во Францию.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Что происходит? Что вы делаете?  
> (2) Черт подери!  
> (3) Да.  
> (4) Чувствовать тошноту.


	2. Исполнение заявок

Буш/Котар, "сгиньте, майор!", юмор обязателен

— Подумать только, а я вас ненавидел! — воскликнул Котар, принимаясь за перевязку руки.   
— А теперь? — поинтересовался Буш.  
Котар же продолжал увлеченно рассуждать:   
— Вы хотя бы не способны случайно поранить собрата по оружию. Вы можете нагрубить французскому офицеру, конечно...  
В глазах Буша появилось раздражение, но Котар был поглощен своей раной.   
— ... Но потом вы спасли этого офицера и загладили вину. Если вы почините мой гамак, мы будем в расчете.  
— То, что Мэтьюз поцарапал вам плечо, не означает...  
— Вот именно! Как я теперь смогу отразить нападение, если что-нибудь случится?   
— Не преувеличивайте.   
— "Не преувеличивайте"? Вот сидите вы на палубе, наслаждаетесь свежим ветерком, и внезапно!... А потом выясняется, что какой-то матрос выпил лишнего и перепутал ваш костюм с туфяком.  
— Если бы вы сели у другого борта и не убрали бы мешок для боевых тренировок с его обычного места, ничего бы не случилось. И, если вы позволите мне, наконец, заснуть, я буду чрезвычайно вам благодарен.  
— Но вы подали замечательную идею, месье Буш, — невыносимо бодрым голосом отозвался Котар. — Что вы думаете о верхней палубе, где обычно загорает Хорнблоуэр?   
— Сгиньте, майор! — не сдержался Буш.  
— Вы предсказуемы, месье, — огорченно покачал головой Котар. — Это ведь теперь и моя каюта, не так ли? Но давайте на время забудем о наших разногласиях и придумаем лучше, как убить оставшиеся до рассвета часы.   
Буш отвернулся к стене и закрыл уши.   
— ... Во что-то играете?... Месье Буш?... Ох, уж эти англичане, даже веселиться не умеют.

Буш/Котар, "И гамак у Вас непрочный!"

— ... Пунктуальный, педантичный, занудливый, вежливый, честный, строгий...  
Примерно на двадцать пятом эпитете Буш понял, что зря попросил Котара рассказать все, что он о нем думает.   
— ... Лояльный, храбрый, непривередливый...  
Нужно было продолжать сохранять холодные отношения и не пытаться расставить точки над «и».   
— ... Немногословный, злопамятный, без чувства юмора...   
— Вы так говорите, будто это что-то плохое, — прервал Буш, наливая в опустевшую кружку майора ром.  
Котар сосредоточенно оглядел их общую каюту и обвиняюще ткнул пальцем в направлении Буша:  
— И гамак у вас непрочный!  
Буш слегка улыбнулся:   
— Я не уверен в достоверности последнего утверждения. Предлагаю проверить его правильность эмпирическим путем, — и приобнял француза за плечи.

Пеллью/Хорнблауэр. Признание в чувствах и последующий разговор. Без юмора

— Адмирал, — поклонился Хорнблоуэр.  
— Горацио, — кивнул Пеллью.  
Хорнблоуэр замер в ожидании важных новостей или тайных приказов. Других причин для срочного вызова в ночное время он не видел.  
— Горацио, — снова произнес Пеллью и замолчал, собираясь с мыслями.   
Хорнблоуэр заметил, что Пеллью внимательно разглядывает его мундир, и отдернул куртку. Длительное молчание в подобных обстоятельствах было несвойственно адмиралу, и Хорнблоуэр начал нервничать.   
— Сэр, — не выдержал он, — скажите, что случилось, не жалейте меня.  
— Горацио, — начал Пеллью в третий раз, — ты же знаешь, как я тебя люблю, не так ли?  
— Конечно, сэр. Вы мне заменили отца, — растрогался Хорнблоуэр.   
— Отца? — Пеллью, казалось, был чем-то огорчен.  
— Простите, сэр, я что-то не так сказал? Я не хотел вас обидеть, но вы должны знать, что я ценю вашу дружбу, и если вам что-нибудь понадобится — что угодно! — только скажите мне, и я все сделаю.   
Заметив, какую реакцию его слова вызвали у Пеллью, и подавшись порыву, Хорнблоуэр кинулся ему на грудь и обнял со всей благодарностью, которую ощущал к этому замечательному человеку.  
— Ох, мой мальчик, если бы ты только знал… — прошептал Пеллью, гладя Хорнблоуэра по волосам.  
— Я знаю, сэр, — тихо ответил Хорнблоуэр и взглянул адмиралу в глаза. — Поверьте, я знаю.  
— Ты же сказал, что любишь меня, как отца, — недоуменно нахмурился Пеллью.  
— Я сказал, что вы мне заменили отца, — улыбнулся Хорнблоуэр. — Но люблю я вас совсем по-другому, — и в доказательство своих слов он прижался губами к губам Пеллью.

Буш/подзорная труба, все что угодно от филосовских размышлений до обдумывания плана огреть ею Сойера жанр любой от агнста до юмора и флаффа

Лейтенант Буш любит свою подзорную трубу: на больших расстояниях она заменяет ему глаза, а на маленьких позволяет увидеть то, что обычно он бы не разглядел. 

Вот Мэтьюз пропустил небольшой участок у лестницы, думая, что никто не знает о его небрежности с мытьем палубы. Вот Стайлз, впохыхах поправляющий штаны — опять танцевал с друзьями и потерял счет времени. Вот идет опечаленный чем-то Кеннеди, и только подзорная труба позволяет заметить причину его грусти — испачканный рукав мундира. А вот разрумянившийся Хорнблоуэр, с гордостью глядящий на своих — уже своих, — людей. Его легкая улыбка почти незаметна — незаметна любому другому, но не Бушу. 

Когда он не использует трубу по назначению, то наслаждается ее гладкой, приятной на ощупь, холодной поверхностью, либо вертит в руках, развивая гибкость пальцев. 

В любой момент лейтенант Буш может приставить к глазу подзорную трубу и убедиться, что горизонт чист от вражеских кораблей. В любой момент лейтенант Буш может увидеть маленькие детали из жизни своих приятелей, раскрывающие важные стороны их характеров.

Горацио/Арчи/Джек Симпсон, живут втроем, но постоянно скандалят. Юмор обязателен

— Горацио, а, Горацио, — спросил Арчи, — почему Джек Симпсон спит с нами?  
— Арчи, — зашептал Хорнблоуэр в ответ, — не "с нами", а "рядом с нами". И говори потише, а то он услышит.  
— Вот уже полтора часа он спит.  
— Тогда почему полчаса назад, когда мы обсуждали его ужасное поведение, он пнул мой гамак? — возмутился Хорнблоуэр.  
— Наверное, кошмар приснился, вот и дернулся случайно.  
— Случайно раскачался в своем гамаке, случайно вытянул ногу и случайно же попал в мой гамак, хотя твой был ближе?  
— Так почему он спит здесь, с рядовыми? — вернулся к интересующему его вопросу Арчи.  
— Говорит, что его гамак промок и он не хочет подхватить простуду.   
— Хм... Это уже пятый раз за месяц. Где же он спит, что его гамак так часто промокает?  
— Просто хочет замучить нас своим храпом, — отмахнулся Хорнблоуэр.  
Не успел Хорнблоуэр закончить, как в его бок ударило что-то тяжелое. Обернувшись, он увидел, что Симпсон больше не спит, а глядит на него со смесью злости и удовольствия. Последнее, понял Горацио, было связано с только что нанесенным пинком.  
— Заткнитесь и спите, — зашипел Симпсон, — а то отправлю вас в грузовой отсек.  
— Вот, что значит "жить втроем" — третий обязательно будет третировать, — пожаловался Арчи.  
— Не втроем, Арчи, — вновь поправил Хорнблоуэр. — Кроме нас, тут есть другие моряки. И крысы.  
— Но крысы хотя бы не мешают спать.  
— Кому как, — вздохнул Горацио, почесывая грудь.  
На этой ноте парочка наконец-то успокоилась.

Горацио|Буш|Котар, "Лучше смерть, чем его лягушки!", Горацио пытается помирить этих двоих. Юмор обязателен

— Господа, прошу вас! — тщетно попытался остановить их Хорнблоуэр.  
— Я все еще хочу знать, чем, по мнению майора Котара, плохо было родиться в Британской империи, — упрямо произнес Буш.  
— А я хочу знать, почему вы считаете французов второсортным народом, — запальчиво отозвался Котар.  
— Народ не может быть второсортным, — поправил Буш. — Второсортной может быть еда.  
— А сейчас вы скажете какую-нибудь уже навязшую на зубах шутку про французов и лягушек? — высокомерно осведомился Котар, сверкая глазами.  
— Я всего лишь хотел сказать, что ваши знания английского языка желают лучшего, — холодно ответил Буш.   
— Зато вы, кроме английского и хамского, языков не знаете!  
— Господа! — взмолился Хорнблоуэр. — Давайте отобедаем, а потом решим все недоразумения.  
— Надеюсь, у вас в меню есть французские блюда?  
— Сделаем, что сможем, майор.  
— "Лучше смерть, чем его лягушки!" — ехидно улыбнулся Буш.  
Дальнейшие полчаса Хорнблоуэр пытался объяснить Котару, что Буш всего лишь цитирует сказанную днем ранее фразу Мэтьюза и вовсе не хочет над ним посмеяться. Но Буш и Котар так разошлись, что Хорнблоуэру почти не удавалось вставить слово. В конце концов, он махнул рукой и оставил этих двоих выяснять отношения в одиночестве.


End file.
